


Deep in the night

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Deep in the night, he is looking for some fun. D, deep in the night, he is looking for some *bleep* sorry i shouldn't sing that song, but i couldn't help it, that songs called, you touch my trala la la.. Look it up.. A short Spongebob X Reader story, i got it set to M for mini, when it should be set to W for, Whaa.. Er wambo XD
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Deep in the night

A Random Story, was too lazy to come up with another Female character, so, here's another Spongebob X Reader story for ye guys, it's short and kinda jumps into things so, Rated M. Thank ye. I dont do alot of X reader things, this is my second. Enjoy.

You sighed as up laid curled up under the covers, well, Spongebob's covers anyways. It was nice of him to take you in when you had nowhere else to go, he'd given you his bed to sleep in, while he slept on the couch.

Even with you laying in such a comfortable bed, you just couldn't fall asleep. Was it too quiet? Was the temperature not right? No, it was perfect, just, this bed felt a little too big for just one person, and you wondered how he could sleep like this.

It wasn't fair that you took up his bed while he slept down stairs, alone on the couch, that couldn't possibly comfortable either, no room to turn. Spongebob was too nice, letting you stay here, you would have stayed on the couch and been happy, but he refused to let his guests sleep on the couch, especially a woman. He'd been raised better than that.

You stare at the pictures on the wall, looking for the pictures with him in them. You smiled once you found one where he was by himself, he was such a dorky looking Sponge, but you found him kind of cute, in his own special way.

You tossed on your back, looking up towards the ceiling, you wondered if he'd ever kissed anyone with those seemingly soft lips, or touched anyone with those soft hands, or if he'd ever.. boy weren't your thoughts starting to get out of hand.

It wasn't like you could just walk down stairs, and ask him to kiss you, and possibly let him touch your breasts, he wouldn't agree to it. Spongebob wasnt that kind of guy, yet, just earlier, you could have sworn he was drooling over you when you came out of the shower, you hair was all wet, and your skin just glistening from the water.

The way he looked at you, some part of him just Had to want to at least touch, or even look at you, but maybe he was too afraid to say anything. He really wasn't the kind to just come onto someone like that.

You let out a sigh as you hug his pillow to your face, and you love that it smells just like him, and you hug it closer as you wrap your legs around it, and you imagine that it was him, you bite your bottom lip and start to squeeze your breasts, why were you thinking of him like this, staring at you, and possibly wanting you, and making you feel this way?

But couldn't you just imagine what it would feel like to have his cock stuffed inside you, and the thought of him thrusting and- "Ah." you moaned under you breath as you started to touch yourself, desperate for some sort of touch, moving you hips against his pillow, but this wasn't enough. You want more, so much more.

You held your breath as you slowly made your way down the stairs, stopping at the bottom once you got a view of the blue and green sofa that he should be sleeping on. You quietly tiptoe yourself over, looking down at the sponge as he slept.

He looked kinda hot like this, laying flat on his back, his right arm and leg dangling off the edge of the couch, uncovered, while the rest of him remained hidden beneath his warm blanket.

You start to pull the covers up a little so that you could climb in and over him, sitting on his groin, you kept yourself from moving over the soft lump you sat on just yet.

The weight of you, and the squeaking sound the sofa made from the new weight being added, woke him up. "Ugh." Spongebob groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "Wha-" he says your name, "what are you doing up this late? And, Uh, wh, why are you sitting on me?" he asked as he looked down to where you'd chose to sit, with a yawn before he was kissed.

"Hmm? Huh, what, Mm." he moaned as you kissed him again, but this time you started to grind against him, while you breasts rubbed against his chest, huh you breathed against his lips.

"Huh." He says your name again with a little discomfort in his voice, "please, hn wait, what are you doing? Please, Im mm, confused." he said as he looked back to where you were sitting, which was directly on his, oh dear neptune. He looked up at you face, he says your name again, confused.

"Shh, everythings gonna be alright, I just.. huh, this feels nice." you said as you move your hips a little more to feel him a little better, he whined a little, he couldn't keep his hands to himself much longer as they started to run up your thighs, pushing up your long night shirt to feel your skin before he started stopped at your hips, he wouldn't Dare go further.

Was this a dream? Was this even happening? It had to be in his head, because there was no way that this incredibly Sexy woman was making sexual advances on him.

"Spongebob." You moan as he started to move his hips in an upward circular motion to match yours, while not yet creating that all too feel good thrust. If this were a dream, he sure as heck didn't want it to end, and he was going to use the time he had left in this dream to do as he pleased.

"mm." You moaned as you leaned back down to kiss him, where you were surprised to meet his eager tongue, Spongebob let his eyes roll to the back of his head as you'd started to kiss down his neck area, leading down his stomach, he giggled a little from being ticklish.

"Huh, this is some wild dream, huh." he moaned your name until you sat up after pulling his briefs down to expose his thick yellow member, hmm not a bad size either, he had to be at least six, and he was pretty thick around as well.

You start to run your hand along his length before you start to rub it some more, "This isn't a dream, Spongebob." you shake your head, he blinked up at you before you dropped down until it was level with your face.

"Oh, dear neptune." Spongebob moaned as you started to place kisses up his shaft before you slide your tongue over him, and he's almost speechless.

He was just sleeping, and this woman, you came out of nowhere and, now, ugh his mind was clouded, and he couldn't think to speak, all he could do was moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his breath still shaky, he raised his head to look at you.

"Wh, why are you doing this? I, if this isnt a dream.. gah, ha." spongebob moaned as you started to suck on a sweet spot, when you sat up a little. He groaned covering his face, a little annoyed that you'd stopped, but then again, now he could finally ask for an explanation.

"O, Ok, I dont know whats going on, or why you are doing 'this'" he gestured towards his still very hard member that you just had stuffed in your mouth. Now, fully awake from his sleep, he waited for you answer.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, and what better way to thank you than to-" Spongebob frowned after hearing your words, he sat up some more, holding you away from him, "Hold on, so wait you're only doing this because you feel like you Owe me something?" he asked, you looked off to the side, "Well, not exactly, I-"

"How many times do I have to make it clear to you that you don't have to pay me back, I'm fine with- I thought you were doing this because you Loved me, not because you felt you needed to pay 'Rent'" he shook his head, tears started to fill his eyes.

"It's not like that, Spongebob I promise, before you say anything else, listen to me, I like you ok? For the last couple weeks that we've known each other, I just couldn't help but to fall in love with you, you're so kind and sweet, and I just, I couldn't sleep, because I was thinking of you, and I want to, well, you know.. I hope it's pretty clear what i want to do to you."

Spongebob stared back, "So, You do Love me?" he asked, and you shrugged, "Is that wrong? I mean, you're single, im single, and judging from how you were acting not too long ago, I think it's safe to say that You like me too."

Spongebob scoffed, "That obvious, huh?" he smiled, "You know, you didn't have to tell me this way, we could have sat down and talked." he shrugged, and you smiled back, "I know, but I couldn't wait any longer." you said as you leaned back down to his face.

"Don't you think we should take things slow?" he asked, you glance at his lips before you bite yours, "We can after tonight, if you want." you shrugged before you kissed him again, he moaned sinking into you kiss.

"But right now, huh.. I want to, hmm you know." You bit your lip as you start to grind over his junk.

He bit his lip as he adjusted himself and nodded, "I want it too." He admits while pulling at your hips, he looks up at your face before he looks back down and starts to slide your panties down, and you take the time to take your shirt off.

He gently kisses your skin, starting from your belly button while one of his hands brush down south, there was barely any hesitation when he slipped two of his fingers between your lips.

He leans his head back to watch your face as he touches you, inserting his fingers while he played with your clit.

You moan as you start to move against his hand, you're wanting something else, something a little bigger than his fingers, and he knows.

He breathes out as he stops touching you and reaches for his cock, lowering you down a little to line up with him, he stares at your face, watching out for any kind of facial expression he can get, he smiles when he sees your jaw drop a little as you slide down on him.

He moans as he sits up on his knees a little and wraps his arms around your waist as he starts to move before he leans up and starts to suck on one of your breasts, while cupping the other in his free hand.

"Hmm, You like this?" he asks as he drags his tongue up your nipple before he takes it back into his mouth before pulls back and pins you down onto the couch, your legs immediately wrap around his hips, your hands link together, and you guys start to kiss while he conitunes to fuck you, just like you wanted in the bedroom.

He says he doesn't do this very often, yet, the way he's rocking this boat, er couch? Says otherwise, uhn, you hug him tighter, you start to feel a little lightheaded, your head is spinning with emotions, you're getting close, and so is he.

"Ugh, Spongebob." you whimpered in his ear, "I, i'm gonna- huh, keep doing that, please, don't stop." you beg him, and he nods, "I'm close too, uh, i wanna." he bit down on his teeth before he started to do it a little faster and harder then before he grunted, taking a second to pull out just in time, and creating a mess on the couch.

Spongebob panted, looking down at your face before he sunk down between your legs to finish you off, it was only fair after all. You groaned, holding your breath as your fingers raked across his back, pulling at the corners of his head.

"Sp, Spongeb- I, i can't- stop." You cried as you pull him further and he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants, you lose your breath for a few seconds as you finally reach it, and he takes the time to clean your mess before he pops back up and gives your chin a peck before he kisses your nose, he smiles, "Thank you." he says before he kisses your lips before he falls back to the other end of the sofa to rest before pulling your hand with him so that you could lay on his chest.

Ok, finally, I don't really do X reader things but i was bored and this was here, and you're still here too XD Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
